


Firsts

by Rxbycocoa



Series: Kyouhaba Week 2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Don't ignore it, Fluff and Angst, Kyouhaba Week 2020, M/M, There's a major character death tag you fool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rxbycocoa/pseuds/Rxbycocoa
Summary: Shigeru was his first for a lot of things.
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Series: Kyouhaba Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016041
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39
Collections: Kyouhaba Week 2020





	Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: Firsts

Shigeru was the first person who wasn't scared to confront him.

When he was slammed into the wall and scolded, he couldn't refuse or argue, he could only obey. It was as if a spell was cast on him. He was completely enraptured in the caramel eyes, utterly fascinated by the determination those eyes display.

He never expected the nicest and softest looking second year to be the one to yell at him. Perhaps it was from the shock of it that he was unable to look away. Perhaps it was just the fact that the taller was just the most intriguing person he has seen his entire life.

Kentarou was captured like a fish in a net, and he couldn't seem to complain.

Shigeru was the first person who made him feel butterflies in his stomach.

He would mentally swoon when Shigeru smiles or laughs. Or stretch and reveal that bit of skin underneath his jersey. Or run his fingers through his perfectly styled hair. Oikawa noticed like the hawk he is and would tease him over it. He doesn't mind as much as he acts like he does though, it was only the truth.

As he looked over to the boy who was currently laughing at a joke Watari made, he thinks to himself that maybe, maybe he never hated the guy. He shook his head and yelled at the other to set for him again.

He did definitely use that as an excuse to spend time with the setter.

Shigeru was the first person to hug him.

Kentarou flinched when Shigeru's arm draped across his shoulder. The setter profusely apologized and then frowned. When Kentarou asked him why he was displaying the expression, Shigeru asked him when the last time he got a hug was. Kentarou remembers going quiet.

Shigeru then pointed out that he always notices him flinch as well during the high-fives (or high-tens) from their teammates. Kentarou only looked away, and he remembers faintly nodding at Shigeru's question for consent to hug him. 

He felt safe, but he still held back the sobs that threatened to rack through his body as he felt a hand soothingly rubbing down his back.

Shigeru was the first person to urgently worry about him who is not his sister.

When he tried to come to practice while he had a cold, Shigeru scowled and scolded him. He was forced to go home and rest, no matter how much he hated not being able to practice. Still, he was grateful that he didn't have to simultaneously deal with a pounding headache and trying to focus on the ball in the air, trying to not miss the spike.

Shigeru rushed to check up on him, gave him medicine, and tried to make him feel better. He did feel a lot better after a few hours of sleep. The boy stayed until 10 pm to make sure he was doing okay.

He felt someone caressing his cheek amidst his discomfort, maybe it wasn't a dream? 

Shigeru was the first person to kiss him.

In their third year, as they were sprawled on the floor of Shigeru's room (Shigeru asked for help in English because he was apparently good at it, how could he refuse?), he saw Shigeru staring at him from the corner of his eye.

When he growled at him to focus on the work, Shigeru just smiled and told him that he was cute, as if it was a matter of fact. He flushed, and before his brain could stop him, he pulled the brunette down to kiss him.

When Shigeru kissed him back, he felt as if he was on the top of the world.

Shigeru was the first person to make him feel like he was at home.

When they graduated from Aoba Johsai, they had to go to separate universities, which were quite far from each other. That meant they couldn't see each other every day. He told himself that it would be fine. He had underestimated how much he would miss his other half.

But when he visited the dorm Shigeru was in and he was welcomed with warm hugs and plenty of kisses, he found himself at home. At where Shigeru is. He smiled as he made dinner for the two of them and Shigeru wrapped his arms around his waist from behind. He has a boyfriend to feed, he suspects that he hadn't been eating well.

Shigeru smiles so brightly when he eats the food he made, and Kentarou feels like he has accomplished so much in life already.

Shigeru was the first person who made him feel loved and worth it.

After a hard day at practice, Kentarou ate something for the sake of not getting hungry in the middle of the night and crashed into the bed he and Shigeru shared in their apartment. Shigeru kissed him and told him that he did great today.

He was pulled into a pair of arms, a soft kiss was placed on his forehead, and he fell asleep as he smiled, the exhaustion forgotten. He feels more than he hears a murmur which came out of his boyfriend's mouth; which sounded like an 'I love you'.

When he wakes up the next morning, he's on top of the taller. As he stares at his boyfriend who has drool on the side of his chin, he never wants to leave.

Shigeru was the first person whom he felt extreme worry for.

When he got an unexpected call from the hospital, saying that his boyfriend got into a car accident, he immediately rushed to go there. Kentarou held Shigeru's hand as he prayed that he would make it, but he also watched as the heartbeat on the monitor turned into a line. He did not make it.

He didn't cry there, feeling shocked and overwhelmed that his favourite person is now gone. He stares at the unmoving face of his boyfriend in disbelief and yelled at him to just open his eyes, to no avail. He shakily kisses the hand he's holding before the body was covered up with a white sheet.

When he gets back home, he sits on the empty bed as the realization finally settles in. He sobs, letting the tears flow with no one near to wipe his tears. No one here to tell him that it's all okay. Is it all in his head? He desperately wishes it was just a piece of his imagination. 

But when his dog, their dog that they adopted together rushes up to him with worry in her eyes, reality crashes on him.

Shigeru was the first person he lost who he fully expected a future with.

As the funeral is held, he realizes that he's never going to see him smiling or laughing again. 

As he stares longingly at the gravestone carved with the name of the person he adores the most, he realizes that he's never going to be able to kiss him again.

As he lies in bed, yearning for an arm around him again, he realizes that Shigeru is in fact, gone.

For now, he remained oblivious to the box with a ring inside, hidden in the back of the last drawer of their nightstand.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah idk how this became angst, sorry
> 
> Twitter: @Rxbycocoa


End file.
